sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Technology of S
Note: This article is written in an OOC Format Preface The following is a list of what can be used in this RP, what is restricted, and what is prohibited. If you cannot find what you’re looking for, ask an Admin. Allowed * Plasma weaponry * Kinetic weaponry * Energy weaponry (Large starships and higher) * Stealth systems (On ships, makes it harder to detect with sensors) * Vibroblades (blade vibrates to cut through more solid surfaces.) * Hyperdrives (Cannot alter the FTL Rules) * Holographic projectors (Holoprojectors) * Virtual Intelligence (VI) (Step below AI.) * FTL Comms (There’s still a delay) * Atmospheric craft * Ground craft * Neural links to vehicles and drones * Powered armor (Up to Level 4) * Personal shields that block psychic abilities * Large area anti-psychic dampening fields built into buildings, ships, or stations * Cloning limbs and organs for replacement * Psychic abilities (If your race has them) Restricted Restricted means you have to be affiliated with the proper people to have access to it. These items can also be traded, given away, or you may attempt to steal them. * Charged Particle weapons (Solarian Empire) * Artificial Intelligence (Solarian Empire)This technology exists outside of this nation, but only in restricted format. Please see the article for more details. * Psychic abilities in humans (Solarian Empire) * Bio-engineered Silver Virus (Solarian Empire)Can be obtained by other nations with ease, so long as they have the right access. * Site to Site teleportation (Betelgeuse Empire) * Nova Cannon (Betelgeuse Empire) * Rapid Terraforming (Saiyu Empire and the Solarian Empire) * Antimatter containment and control (Saiyu Empire) * Genetic Modification after birth (Saiyu Empire) * Artificial Wombs (Saiyu Empire and the Solarian Empire) * Nanite repairing hulls and weapons (Federation of Sidemore)This technology has been stolen and spread to the Solarian Empire, Saiyu, and the Samurai Imperium. * Counter-Grav technology (Zairon) * Cryogenic stasis (Oro Convent) * Flash Cloning (Oro Convent) * General Hard Light technology (Oro Convent) * Psi-Stone Construction (United People's Republic) * Hard Light melee weapons (Samurai Imperium) * Avonite (The Ecumene) * Regen Serum (The Ecumene) * Improved Plasma Generation (The Ecumene) * Trade Gates (Eosapians) * Allvarite (Cerbas Ascendancy) * Yeeters (The Horde) * Cold Fusion Prohibited Bolded items will be given out as Arc rewards to participating nations. Otherwise, exceptions to this list will never be made * Lightsabers and lightsaber-esque weapons * Phasing * Instantaneous travel * Cloaking (Turning yourself invisible) * Instantaneous communication and/or sensor range beyond one light-year without relays * Infinite sources of power * Magic (to include elemental and energy manipulation that isn’t covered by psychic power) * Any form of reality warping * Cloning (See “Allowed” list) * Time Travel * Time Manipulation * Portable generators that block psychic powers to a large area * Manipulation of gravity (aside from artificial gravity) * Anti-Gravity * Any form of Transference * Gravitic tech * Interdimensional travelThis may be removed if the original player of the Betelgeuse Empire returns. * Creation of wormholes Note This list will be updated as need be. Please ask an admin about a piece of technology you do not see up here. There’s a decent chance we’ll allow it if it isn’t lore breaking. Note: All psychic abilities can be blocked by shields. Anything inside the shield is nullified. This shielding only exists on power armor, ships, and stations. References Category:Starter File